Jealousy
by x3MANDO
Summary: Poor Lass gets a little jealous that Arme gets and receives so much attention.. And drives him to be a little insane for Arme. More PWP than anything else. R21 content NSFW! LassxArme


2AM, can't sleep, had to get this out of my system. PWP! Though I tried to give it a little back story.. Enjoy, and don't get naughty ^^

* * *

><p>"I don't think its very fair," Lass sulked, tugging on Arme's arm and pulling her to walk closer to him.<p>

"Hmm?" Arme queried, her eyes still fixated on the house where the rest of the Chase were.

"You. You know, staring at Ronan all the time. And then Dio and Sieghart like to stare at you, which I think, is even worse-" Lass broke off, scowling.

"I-I do not stare at Ronan!" Arme choked out, spinning round to glare at Lass.

"Oh yes you do. And you know what," Lass declared with a tone of finality, "I'm fed up with it!" He took a step closer to Arme, his cyan eyes darkening, and Arme gasped and backed up.

"La-" Arme started, then abruptly stopped as Lass knocked her unconscious with a swift blow to the pressure point on her neck. She collasped into his arms, and he spirited them away with the unrivalled speed of a striker.

* * *

><p>Arme awoke blearily to find both her hands tied behind her back. A sudden breeze swept over and then she realised she was all but naked save for her panties. Her war staff lay discarded to the side, and turning frantically to her right, she found Lass staring unnervingly at her.<p>

"Lass! What are you-" She yelled, then faltered as Lass flashed an evil grin at her. Leaping from his seat, he cleared the distance between them in two quick steps. He stared into her eyes for a second, then silenced whatever words she had by kissing her. Hard.

Lass nibbled at her lower lip as he pulled away, leaving them swollen and debauched. Arme was panting slightly, and she licked her lips nervously. Lass found that strangely arousing, as was evident in the growing bulge in his pants.

"I figured, I'm sick of sharing, you know, so I'm simply going to _claim_ you. And the Chase will have to deal with it. I'll be well within my rights to challenge them if they touch you. You'll be mine. All mine," Lass whispered, as he pounced on Arme again, attacking her neck with his versatile tongue this time.

Arme moaned, any protests she had dying in her throat. Shivers ran down her body, partly at Lass' words and partly due to the things he was doing to her. His hands trailed down her petite body - and she did have a rather well-kept figure, even if she was small in size - groping and probing in places he probably wasn't supposed to. His lips followed where his hands had been, and he paused for a very long time at her ample chest, licking and sucking and teasing her until she was writhing in frustration.

His fingers wandered down further, rubbing her clit through her panties and Arme tensed, in spite of all the attention.

"Lass.. I- ah!" Arme broke off into a low moan as Lass tweaked her little nub expertly. The striker grinned, continuing in his ministrations. Arme was almost a quivering mess under his touch, just the way he liked it. Her moans only served to turn him on even more.

Feeling her panties getting more damp by the second, he pushed them aside, letting his fingers glide along the sides, teasing her until her pussy was glistening with her moisture. He experimentally slide the tip of his pinky just a little inside her and Arme gasped and twisted away from him.

"La-Lass.. I-I'm a virgin..." Arme pleaded, her eyes begging him to stop. Lass frowned, no such thing! He crawled over to where Arme had backed off to, her bound arms preventing her from travelling far. He pulled her into her lap, and Arme gasped as she came into contact with the very hard bulge underneath Lass' pants. She wriggled in her bid to escape, unknowingly grinding against Lass' erection and Lass groaned.

He quailed her movements, holding her securely in his arms. Bending his neck, he licked at Arme's earlobe, nibbling a little.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," Lass soothed, his still-damp fingers trailing through her purple locks gently, though his body was telling him to throw everything to the wind and just _take_ her. Arme stilled under his touch, sniffling a little with a soft protest occasionally.

Lass, getting impatient, lifted her from his lap and replaced her against the cushions he had piled oh-so-nicely for his princess. Scooting over, he gently slid her panties down, and tossed them to one side. Arme did a token protest, shaking her head, but Lass merely kissed her again, leaving her dazed. Trailing down her body, Lass nuzzled Arme's pussy, then slowly licked it, causing Arme to cry out with pleasure and disbelief.

Arme struggled to close her legs, but Lass' strength overpowered her as he held her legs apart, his tongue stifling her effort as he teased and poked at her entrance with his skillful tongue. Barely a minute and Arme was moaning helplessly as Lass' ministrations were sending tendrils of pleasure up her spine.

Finally Lass lifted his head, critically examining and appreciating Arme's sweat-drenched hair plastered to her body and the sheen of her naked body. He rubbed against her pussy with his fingers, lubricating it well with his saliva and Arme's natural juices. Arme was panting as she struggled to sit up, having slid down the cushions prior.

Lass chuckled at her efforts, then tugged at the string of his shorts and pulled that and his boxers off in one fluid motion. His aching erection jumped, freed from its constraints, and Arme gasped. Lass was.. well-endowed.

Lass grinned at Arme's expression, and knelt in front of her again. Arme panicked, doubling her efforts to get away.

"Lass, please.." Arme tried pleading again, but Lass wasn't going to have any of it. He wrapped his muscled arms round Arme's legs, pulling her towards him. She gasped as she slid down the cushions again, her pussy coming dangerously close to Lass' twitching cock.

Arme shook her head in protest, her arms chafed and sore from her attempts to free herself. Lass kissed her again, licking her lips, and started rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrace. Arme melted again, her breaths coming in quick pants. Lass stared at the rising and falling of Arme's chest, and precum started to leak, adding to the lubrication.

"Arme..." Lass whispered throatily, as his fingers continued to expertly rub circles round her breasts, sending Arme panting with effort to keep herself concentrating on Lass. He trailed the length of his cock against her pussy, groaning at the effort it took to not simply just thrust into her.

"Lass, please.." Arme begged breathily, a complete opposite meaning from her pleas prior. Lass sighed audibly with relief, then slid into her with a quick thrust of his hips. Then regretted it as he remembered Arme was still a virgin.

Arme cried out as she felt something tear within her, and the haze of pleasure that clouded her mind cleared instantly, leaving her very mindful of the pain. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain, trying to block it out.

"Nononono... please.. Lass.. please... no..." Arme whispered, struggling once more. Lass pinned her down with one arm, the other gently brushing her hair aside as he kissed her gently.

"Shh.. My angel.. stop please.. it'll get better, I promise," Lass murmured tenderly as he attempted to soothe her, though he still remained resolutely buried to the hilt within her. He brushed away the few tears that had rolled down her cheeks, and then kissed the tear streaks softly.

Slowly, Arme's pants stopped, and she opened those brillant amethyst eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. She met Lass gaze uncertainly, then winced in pain as Lass shifted himself, pulling out slightly. She bit on her lip, and Lass thought that adorably cute. He kissed her again.

"It'll only get better from her, I promise," Lass murmured, then started to move, slowly, thrusting in and out of her. Arme jerked from the pain the first time, and bit her lip on the second, then cried out involuntarily as Lass hit her sweet spot. She panted, her eyes dazed, and Lass grinned triumphantly. Again and again he slammed back inside her, Arme's moans getting louder and more uncontrolled.

The cushions were wet and slick from both their perspiration and Arme's juices, and Lass was finding it hard to grip onto them for better traction. Lifting Arme up, a slight moan of protest as his thrusts slowed, he sat up, leaning against the wall himself. Stretching his legs out, he settled Arme back down onto his cock gently, then groped her butt, eliciting a moan from Arme. Gripping it gently, he lifted her, then began fucking her in earnest.

Arme buried her head into Lass' shoulder, trying to stifle her pants and moans. She bit down, and Lass hissed, but made no move to stop her. That was definitely going to leave a mark, but it wasn't like he minded. He captured Arme's lips again as she lifted her head, dominating the kiss and thoroughly invading her mouth with his tongue. She moaned in appreciation, and shivered as she felt something inside her erupt.

"Ah! Lass!" She yelled, the walls of her pussy clenching round Lass' thick cock as her juices flooded out of her, trickling down Lass' cock. Lass groaned in response, letting the sensations push him over the edge and he came, his body shuddering with the overload of pleasure. He gripped Arme tightly, pulling her into a violent kiss as he bit down on her lip and sucked at it.

Arme felt Lass' hot cum erupt inside her, and she moaned again, feeling it trickle down the inside of her pussy, Lass' cock preventing it from coming out of her. She purred happily, nuzzling her head against Lass' chest, content to just cuddle with Lass still inside of her right now.

Lass petted her head gently as she drifted off slowly. He grinned as he let his tired mind and body rest too.

Definitely his.


End file.
